Birthday Boy
by Unidentifiable
Summary: Frank knows his family's hiding something from him... but what? Fluff oneshot. First fanfic!


**Disclaimer: Oh trust me, you're glad I don't own the characters. **

**A/N: Oh, um…hi. This is my first HB/ND fanfic I've written…well, the only one. I wrote this for my friend MissMe113's birthday actually a year ago. I like to think my writing's approved since then, but I'm still proud of my first little story that I actually finished **

"Something's up with you," Frank Hardy said to his younger brother, Joe, making direct eye contact before returning his attention back to the road. Anyone who knew the brothers knew that they had a special bond. Frank could always tell when Joe was hiding something.

"You've been working too hard; you're suspicious of your own flesh and blood!" Joe faked hurt as he tried to avoid Frank's stare, which he knew could break him.

"You've been acting strange all week. In fact, a lot of you have," Frank was referring to his family and friends, all who had been speaking to Frank only as much as necessary, when just the previous week they had barely let Frank have a moment to himself.

Switching tactics, Frank let a bit of his dignity go as he pleaded, "Come on, I'm the birthday boy. And as such, I demand you tell me."

Joe gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you seriously using that excuse? You sound like…me!" Joe finished with a wide smile.

Frank groaned as he remembered all the previous years when Joe would get his way because he was the birthday boy. Recently he started saying that since it was his birthday _week_, he could whatever he wanted. It worked well until he tried to use it all month; after that, it went back to one day.

"Can't you just enjoy today? Everyone's attentions on you, then you get to go home with Nancy, who will certainly give you your best birthday present…" Joe raised his eyebrows suggestively. Frank knew he couldn't come back with anything, so he just rolled his eyes and blushed.

They were on their on their way to their parents' house to have a birthday dinner together. This was tradition and no matter how old the boys got, they always had time for family.

But now Frank's thoughts were filled with his beautiful girlfriend, Nancy Drew. Frank had loved her for several years when they were younger and frequently solved cases together but they both had the constant pressure of commitment to others lingering over them and never made any moves. Recently, they had found each other yet again and this time nothing stood in their way. On an impulse decision, they had moved in together and never regretted it.

"Frank? Frank!" Joe yelled when he saw the glazed over look in his brother's eyes.

"What?" Frank asked, a little annoyed Joe had ruined his pleasant thoughts.

"You passed the house," he answered, a smug look on his face. It was so refreshing to see Frank look like an idiot.

"Oh," was all Frank could say as he made a U-turn and parked in the driveway.

As soon as they opened the door, the boys' mother, Laura, quickly gave them both suffocating hugs.

"Frank! I can't believe you're 21 already! Oh but you'll always be my baby", Laura said with another hug, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Mom, you say the same thing every year," Frank strained to say.

"It's still true," Laura reasoned.

"Joe, I still have the mixing bowl from the cake icing," she said with a smile. "Have I told you recently that I love you?" Joe said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before making a beeline to the kitchen, leaving Laura and Frank laughing in the doorway.

Fenton appeared then.

"21, another milestone." he said, giving Frank a constricting hug of his own.

"Yeah! Now he can get wasted legally!" A voice came from the kitchen, followed by a smacking sound.

"Well, I guess that's our cue," a familiar voice sighed. Soon, Chet Morton, Biff Hooper, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen and none other than Nancy Drew came in from the backyard.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday!"

One by one, they all gave Frank hugs, with the exception of Nancy. She gave Frank a long, lingering kiss.

A little hyped from the icing, Joe couldn't hold back an "Oooh!"

And as a result from all the sugar, all throughout dinner, Joe said most of what was on his mind, never leaving a moment of silence. It only increased with the arrival of the cake.

Frank thought deeply as to what his wish would be. He looked at Nancy and then he knew. He gave her a soft smile before proceeding to blow out the candles.

After the dishes were cleared Joe stood up, cleared his throat, and announced, "Now for the second part of your surprise. You're 21 now, and that being said, the guys and I have decided to take you to as many bars as we can in one night!"

He looked around at his friends' excited faces, then to his parents and Nancy. Laura was shaking her head with a smile, amused at her youngest son's plans.

"You're all OK with this?" Frank asked. Nancy spoke for them.

"Frank, be honest, we all know you're probably going to be the designated driver here." Laughter came from around the table.

"So come on! We don't have all night; we have to get you back to Nancy sometime," Joe said with a smirk. Nancy blushed while Frank punched Joe in the arm.

Thanking everyone, Frank stood up and started to follow his friends towards the front door.

But on a second thought, he turned quickly and gathered Nancy up in his arms.

"See you later," Frank whispered, ducking down to kiss her long and hard.

Everyone politely averted their gazes, but it didn't stop Nancy's cheeks from turning bright red when she pulled away.

"Happy birthday," she said quietly, smiling.

"Thanks," Frank grinned, backing away. Nancy turned away, still blushing, but Frank's voice stopped her. "And Nance?"

"Yes?" Nancy asked.

"Love you," Frank smiled.

"I love you too," Nancy called back.

Frank's last words before leaving the door were, "And if I come home wearing a sombrero, don't be surprised."

**A/N: The surprise party idea and having a birthday WEEK, were both inspired by Melissa. She edited and tweaked this story and was very supportive of my amateur writing. Oh! You know what's always fun? BUTTON PRESSING. Look! There's a nice review button right there. You know you want to. **


End file.
